User talk:GW-Ezekiel
Hey Hmm, are you the same eze that i know? -- Xeon 10:17, 24 March 2007 (CDT) :I don't think so, not sure for certain. Should be able to tell once I get more detail in here --Ezekiel 10:27, 24 March 2007 (CDT) I think you forgot the Nightfall Elites on your captured elites page. Oops sorry, I didn't see that you do not own Nightfall. Disgruntled Celery 11:04, 24 March 2007 (CDT) :Actually, you're right I should add it. I don't own nightfall but I did use a trial and capped a few on that --Ezekiel 11:09, 24 March 2007 (CDT) Ach , k thx for saying it :p But it's fun anyway^^ Aambei Need any help w/ your page, I am pretty sure I know what you are trying to do. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 01:07, 9 April 2007 (CDT) :What've you got in mind? I think next I'll upload pictures of my characters, though I'll replace the one there with a narrower one when I do that. Ezekiel 01:12, 9 April 2007 (CDT) Revert Tell me, Ezekiel, why did you erase other people's comments? No one has disagreed with anything on the Game updates/20070829 so I find it intrigiuing that you took out the comments despite you could of simply added a comment under kale ironfist's. Flechette 04:49, 30 August 2007 (CDT) :Now that's interesting, unintended completely, I must've had an old page loaded before those comments were made, but then I didn't get a conflict error message. I think it must've been because I used the back button on my browser and went to that update page from an old recent changes. -Ezekiel 06:41, 30 August 2007 (CDT) ::Same thing happened at Pain Inverter?--Gigathrash 04:10, 28 September 2007 (UTC) :::No no, that was me being an idiot. Didn't notice it was a talk page. I saw the addition in recent changes and reverted it thinking it vandal. I'll have to slow down, these mistakes are far too frequent. -Ezekiel 08:05, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Hey Dude Yeah i know that now, me and Jennalee talked in-game, I was a little goofy at the time^.^ note the things to do page. I COMPLETELY FORGOT about the English spellings of the word just that wiki had given me a redline. BTW do you happen to know the colour code for a light purple, lightpurple doesnt work and im too lazy to lookup the Htm coding for it atm. oh and thx for the template on your user space XD totally ninjaed that. Neoezekiel 01:03, 28 November 2007 (UTC) : Try these three. 9999FF CC99FF FF66FF or what Marco said-Ezekiel 01:08, 28 November 2007 (UTC) 2 prof monsters You posted somewhere the only 2 profession monsters in GW were in GW:EN; I just thought I'd be a smartass and point out Hoss Rainswell is a boss with a Monk aura and is a Mo/E. Do you think something should be done about Zhu Hanaku? --Shadowcrest 01:59, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :I'd forgotten about him, he's already a special boss on account of a proph green too. We could put Zhu as Me/Mo, doesn't really do much, with Hoss he actually uses skills from both professions. -Ezekiel 04:09, 5 December 2007 (UTC) ::Ah crap, Jungle Troll I was even more wrong, and there's nothing special about these ones -Ezekiel 09:19, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Lazy Vandal Thanks for clearing that up... Silver Sunlight 10:09, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :No worries -Ezekiel 10:18, 29 January 2008 (UTC) ::Think that's the last of them, hopefully :D [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 10:23, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :::You have my respect for your efforts Blue.rellik 10:55, 29 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Good work. Seems like you were the only one on hand for most of that and you handled it perfectly. I'm actually disappointed I missed out on the action. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 18:16, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Images You should re-upload your character images using a more specific name that links them to you. Just putting "Ezekiel:" in front of the current name should suffice. (Talk • ) 16:11, 10 February 2008 (UTC) King's English Sometimes you typie in King's English (colour) and sometimes you don't (armor). lol sorry It's confusing @_@ Lost-Blue 01:15, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :hehe, I would always use "-our", but I know the convention on pages here is "-or". Talk pages are fair game though, I usually use different ones based on who I'm talking to :P. -Ezekiel 01:18, 13 February 2008 (UTC) ::kk intresting :) I use "un proper" English when I'm writing informally and also pretty badly like I do here hehe... but on formal papers I use King's English, amour FTW. Lost-Blue 01:21, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :::When I want to be informally written I tend to go overkill on abreviations. I'd've is nice, though s'ow've is easier to use in context, it just doesn't look as nice. -Ezekiel 01:24, 13 February 2008 (UTC) ::::lol Lost-Blue 01:26, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Is s'ow've short for "It is how I would have?" 01:27, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :::::: S'ow've you been? It's a contraction of "So how have". I can see how you got "It is how" but "It is how I would have" would probably come out to S'ow I'd've. Can always use I've and I'd as well, just to throw people off. (by which I mean something like; I'd a sandwich) -Ezekiel 01:40, 13 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::: gessh even I got that <.< lol j/k ( I did get it but j/k to the offensive part) Lost-Blue 01:47, 13 February 2008 (UTC) bored? User:JediRogue/Community_Projects—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 08:50, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :Adding screenshot is just nice and easy. Realistically it would be more worthwhile to go take pictures of the Snowmen, which are missing and easy to get to, this is just something quick.-Ezekiel 09:09, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Sir Bertran skills Hi Ezekiel, thanks for the information, I did not know that skills unlocked by an account would show up as well. Thanks for the correction. :No worries. -Ezekiel [Talk] 23:21, 21 February 2008 (UTC) Screenshot tagging When tagging vast amounts of unattributed images, be sure that the ones not in use get a delete tag rather than a screenshot tag. 08:57, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :I prefer to check the armour pages themselves to see if the existing image is better, but that slows down the tagging so instead I just hit unused images and check them there. Ezekiel [Talk] 08:59, 3 March 2008 (UTC) ::That's probably fine too. Just make sure they get tagged correctly somehow, or chaos, mass pandemonium, people running in the streets, cats and dogs living together. 09:01, 3 March 2008 (UTC) 40/40 I am curious.. explain yourself. 20/20 wand and 20/20 focus = 36/36 according you? Greetings Syarco :When you're dealing with these percentage chances you can't straight add them, it triggers one set of 20/20 then the other. :What this means is that for each skill you have a 20% chance for a bonus (80% chance not to), then another 20% chance (80% not to). :Because it's one after the other you multiply instead of adding, which means that it's a 20% x 20% chance for both to trigger (4%) and to figure out the chance of only one triggering you can just work out the chance that neither will trigger and deduct that from 100%. :80% x 80% = 64%. 100% - 64% = 36% (we already know that 4% of that is a double trigger, so remove that) 36% - 4% =32%. :In short, when you use two 20/20 items, you get a 32% chance for a single bonus, and 4% chance for a double bonus. (During the 4% chance the bonuses stack, for example; 1/2 cast time becomes 1/4) When I say single and double bonus I mean one or both of the same type of bonus (so either one HCT or two HCT, not one HCT and one HSR) Does that make sense? Ezekiel [Talk] 15:28, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Test Testing :Tested? RT | Talk 09:22, 21 March 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, that's leftover from that banning problem a little while back where people could edit anything but their own talk pages. Ezekiel [Talk] 09:24, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :::ok! RT | Talk 09:26, 21 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Uh, what? —♥May♥Wick♥ 14:58, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :::::GuildWiki:Admin_noticeboard#Blocked_by_IP RT | Talk 15:01, 21 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::You were there! GuildWiki:Admin noticeboard at the bottom. When we were trying to fix that, I moved my talk page (couldn't edit, but could move it) which left a redirect behind, to check that the moved page could be edited I put test there (which later became here when I moved it back after it was fixed) Ezekiel [Talk] 15:03, 21 March 2008 (UTC) eze vs. vandal /cheer, /goteam, etc :x I'd help you but I'm till new at wikicode, I'd probably make it worse!... go Ezekiel go. 09:28, 25 March 2008 (UTC) : Man, I wish I could help you at the moment, but only making things worse :( How can I revert those changes ? Only get "page already exists" ? Anyway, good job ! -- -- ( talk ) 09:31, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks :). I don't like the RC spam, but it only takes 2 clicks to undo this type of vandal so it's quick, could you check out the snowman summoner page? I think there's something wrong there. Ezekiel [Talk] 09:32, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :::If you go to Move log you can select Revert to cancel that move. But yeah, I don't want into any edit conflicts either, so... J Striker 09:33, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::::I don't think I fixed it the official way, but he had two different redirects set up so I just rebuilt the page. :x 09:39, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Its obv a bot :( 89.241.160.82 09:42, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :lol, I'll take that as a compliment. But no, I'm just clicking. Ezekiel [Talk] 09:44, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::Bladed Recurve Bow still needs to be restored, I don't know how. 09:48, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::nvm, figured it out. 09:50, 25 March 2008 (UTC) /raor!, Okay. I might go play something. Good group everyone, I'll add you all to friends and we'll meet up to 4-man the vandals again sometime. Ezekiel [Talk] 10:16, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :Hehe. See you. 10:23, 25 March 2008 (UTC)